


The Fifth Marauder (And His Refusal)

by Gerstein03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Warning: not James and Sirius friendly, Work inspired by a question on Quora of all things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: James and Sirius come to Frank Longbottom with an offer to join their crew. Frank says no
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans/Severus Snape (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Fifth Marauder (And His Refusal)

Frank sat at the lunch table working on some schoolwork with Alice when James Potter and Sirius Black sat down across from them.

“What do you want James?” Frank sighed.

“Sirius and I would like to formally extend you an invitation to join our little club.” James grinned. “We think you’re a cool guy and we’d love for you to hang out with us.”

“Not if Hell froze over.” Frank scowled.

“Why not?” Sirius frowned.

“Cause I’m not interested in disrupting school with malicious pranks or bullying Lily’s boyfriend because she won’t date you or because he’s a Slytherin or whatever reason you use to justify it.” Frank snapped.

“Hey Snivellus has it coming!” Sirius insisted.

“Yeah he’s just a wannabe dark wizard!” James spat. “Lily will see that one day and I will sweep her off her feet.”

“Being Slytherin doesn’t make you a dark wizard.” Frank sneered. “And neither does practicing Dark Magic. Durmstrang teaches Dark Magic as a required class. There’s nothing wrong with being knowledgeable about it. In fact, I think it helps you combat it better.”

“Really?” James laughed.

“We wanna be Aurors James.” Alice chimed in. “We decided that having an understanding of what we aim to battle. Sun Tzu said in the Art of War that if you know your enemy, you won’t need to fear a hundred battles but if you don’t, you will suffer one loss for every victory.”

“You’ve just lost out on the chance of a lifetime.” James scowled before he and Sirius stormed off.

“What a twat.” Frank grumbled.

“I know right?” Alice agreed. “We still meeting Severus and Lily to study Dark Magic in the Room of Requirement?”

“Yep.” Frank smiled.

“Great.” Alice pressed a kiss to her boyfriend’s lips and returned to her work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fic that I've actually posted. Hope you like it. And yes I did look up that quote from The Art of War


End file.
